The Right Moves
by gothnerd88
Summary: In which Dave and Karkat have a dance off whilst Jade and John fuck shit up. (Davekat oneshot)


_Whoever the hell thought this was a good idea_ , Karkat thought, _is going to get a rake shoved up their ass._

He honestly could not remember who had started up the game. Some peppy human game called _Just Dance_. Really it could have been anyone. Dave liked to, as he called it "drop it like it's hot", John was dumb enough, and Jade was strange enough to start it up. Hell, at this point Karkat couldn't completely rule out that he might have suggested it himself. The group was taking turns of 2, and currently him and Dave were up.

"Dude did trolls have Gangnam Style?" Dave asked as he waited for the game to load, sipping apple juice through a straw. In his mind, he was the _champion_ of Just Dance. He had most of the moves memorized, and the flexibility of a pole dancer whose rent was due.

"That ridiculous sack of shit? Unfortunately." Karkat shrugged. "Why?" Upon seeing the smirk form across Dave's face, Karkat shook his head. Slowly, then vigorously. "No, no, oh hell no please for the love of all that is sacred, do not tell me that fucking song is on this game."

"Believe it Kitkat."

"Oh is that the one with the?" Jade piped in, imitating the famous chorus dance move.

"Hell yeah it is." Dave nodded and stood up. "Let's go twinkle toes, prepare for your shit to get utterly wrecked."

"At this point I feel like I'm just screaming at my own ass." Karkat stood up and to Dave's right. As the music started up, he could already feel his impending doom. The mono-coloured person to guide him in the dance moves was hopping around in a ridiculous manner. It actually made him wonder if there existed _weirder_ humans than these kids.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU THAT FUCKING FLEXIBLE." Karkat had thrown away whatever semblance of an inside voice in exchange for loud screeching. Dave seemed flawless in his moves, jumping and twisting his body into the weird positions the game called for.

"I have the majestic beauty of a pole dancer." He answered with a straight face, eyes never leaving the screen.

"I'm not even going to question that." Karkat had given up trying within the first 10 seconds. The dancing was spontaneous and confusing to him. In fact, for the last 30 seconds he simply stood as Dave started freestyling. At last, his torment ended; the song was over.

"Dude what kind of dancing is that." Dave looked at him. "Like standing in one place only works as a dance move if you're eccentric and probably European."

"A, I don't know what a European is. B, go fuck yourself with a rake." Karkat bit back. Dave glanced to the screen, then back to Karkat.

"But that's not one of the moves."

"Are you- Okay, here. Imagine with your miniscule think-pan that there is a dance move of a purple colored avatar violently shoving a rake up it's orifice."

"How many points do I get if I nail that shit?"

"You-" Karkat's eye twitched. "Get the satisfaction of knowing your IQ has lowered into negatives.. Fuck this shit I demand a rematch. And _I_ pick the music."

"Whatever you say Princess Kitkat." Karkat chose a slower song. Maybe he would have a better chance keeping up with Dave this way.

He was wrong. He still couldn't get the moves down. Meanwhile Dave seemed like a pop ballerina. Suddenly, there was giggling behind the two. "Egbert, Harley, what are you shitheads doing?" He glanced behind him. Jade and John were whispering quietly amongst themselves in a semi-huddle.

"Nothing!" Jade yelled back through her laughter. Of course, the statement wasn't true at all. Her and John had plans, _big_ plans. Katkat simply rolled his eyes and went back to failing at Just Dance.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" Jade and John sprang from their huddle, pushing Karkat into Dave. They both fell to the floor. The ectosiblings fell back in laughter. A laughter that was quickly silenced. By either perfect trajectory or some twist of fate, John and Jade had pushed the two into a kiss.

But, as far as moves went, neither really had any complaints about this particular one.


End file.
